One of the major causes of mortality and morbidity amongst patients undergoing treatment in hospitals today is due to hospital acquired infection. Susceptibility to such infection can be as a result of the primary illness for which the patient was admitted, of immuno-suppressive treatment regimes, or as a consequence of injury resulting in serious skin damage, such as bums. The bacterium to which the highest proportion of cases is attributed is Pseudomonas aeruginosa. It is the epitome of an opportunistic pathogen of humans. The bacterium almost never infects uncompromised tissues, yet there is hardly any tissue that it cannot infect, if the tissue defences are compromised in some manner. Although accounting for a relatively small number of species, it poses a serious threat to human health and is used hereafter as a representative-example of an infectious bacterium, and does not in any way limit the scope or extent of the present invention. Ps. aeruginosa is an opportunistic pathogen that causes urinary tract infections, respiratory system infections, dermatitis, soft tissue infections, bacteraemia and a variety of systemic infections, particularly in victims of severe bums, and in cancer and AIDS patients who are immunosuppressed. Respiratory infections caused by Ps. aeruginosa occur almost exclusively in individuals with a compromised lower respiratory tract or a compromised systemic defence mechanism. Primary pneumonia occurs in patients with chronic lung disease and congestive heart failure. Bacteraemic pneumonia commonly occurs in neutropenic cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. Lower respiratory tract colonisation of cystic fibrosis patients by mucoid strains of Ps. aeruginosa is common and difficult, if not impossible, to treat. It causes bacteraemia primarily in immuno-compromised patients. Predisposing conditions include haematologic malignancies, immunodeficiency relating to AIDS, neutropenia, diabetes mellitus, and severe burns. Most Pseudomonas bacteraemia is acquired in hospitals and nursing homes where it accounts for about 25 percent of all hospital acquired gram-negative bacteraemias.
The bacterium is notorious for its natural resistant to many antibiotics due to the permeability barrier afforded by its outer membrane LPS and is, therefore, a particularly dangerous and dreaded pathogen. Also, its tendency to colonise surfaces in a biofilm form makes the cells impervious to therapeutic concentrations of antibiotics. Since its natural habitat is the soil, living in association with the bacilli, actinomycetes and moulds, it has developed resistance to a variety of their naturally occurring antibiotics. Moreover, Pseudomonas spp. maintain antibiotic resistance plasmids, both Resistance factors (R-factors) and Resistance Transfer Factors (RTFs), and are able to transfer these genes by means of the bacterial processes of transduction and conjugation. Only a few antibiotics are effective against Pseudomonas, including fluoroquinolone, gentamicin and imipenem, and even these antibiotics are not effective against all strains. Combinations of gentamicin and carbenicillin are-reportedly effective in-patients with acute Ps. aeruginosa infections. The futility of treating Pseudomonas infections with antibiotics is most dramatically illustrated in cystic fibrosis patients, virtually all of whom eventually become infected with a strain that is so resistant it cannot be treated. Because of antibiotic resistance, susceptibility testing of clinical isolates is mandatory.
Ps. aeruginosa can usually be isolated from soil and water, as well as the surfaces of plants and animals. It is found throughout the world, wherever these habitats occur, so it is quite a “cosmopolitan” bacterium. It is sometimes present as part of the normal flora of humans, although the prevalence of colonisation of healthy individuals outside the hospital is relatively low (estimates range from 0 to 24 percent depending on the anatomical locale). In hospitals it is known to colonise food, sinks, taps, mops, respiratory equipment surgical instruments. Although colonisation usually precedes infections by Ps. aeruginosa, the exact source and mode of transmission of the pathogen are often unclear because of its ubiquitous presence in the environment. Amongst intensive care patients in whom infection is suspected on clinical grounds, as many as 50% have no identifiable source for infection. Currently 1,400 deaths worldwide are caused each day by Ps. aeruginosa in intensive care units (ICU's), making it the No 1 killer.
Ps. aeruginosa is primarily a nosocomial pathogen. According to the CDC, the overall incidence of Ps. aeruginosa infections in US hospitals averages about 0.4 percent (4 per 1000 discharges), and the bacterium is the fourth most commonly isolated nosocomial pathogen accounting for 10.1% of all hospital-acquired infections. Globally it is responsible for 16% of nosocomnial pneumonia cases, 12% of acquired urinary tract infections, 8% of surgical wound infections and 10% of bloodstream infections. Immuno-compromised patients such as neutropenic cancer and bone marrow transplant patients are susceptible to opportunistic Ps. aeruginosa infection, leading to 30% reported deaths. It is also responsible for 38% of ventilator-associated pneumonias and 50% of deaths amongst AIDS patients. In burns cases Ps. aeruginosa infections have declined in recent years due to improved treatment and dietary changes. Mortality rates-however remain high, accounting-for 60% all deaths due to secondary infection of burns patients.
One reason for the versatility of Ps. aeruginosa is that it produces a diverse battery of virulence determinants including elastase, LasA protease, alkaline protease, rhamnolipids, type IV pilus-mediated twitching motility, pyoverdin (Williams et al., 1996, Stintzi et al., 1998, Glessner et al., 1999), pyocyanin (Brint & Ohman, 1995, Reimmann et al., 1997) and the cytotoxic lectins PA-I and PA-II (Winzer et al., 2000). It is now known that many of these virulence determinants are regulated at the genetic level in a cell density-dependent manner through quorum sensing. Ps. aeruginosa possesses at least two quorum sensing systems, namely the las and rhl (vsm) systems which comprise of the LuxRI homologues LasRI (Gambello & Iglewski, 1991) and RhIR1 (VsmRI) (Latifi et al., 1995) respectively (FIG. 2). LasI directs the synthesis of 3-oxo-C12-HSL (Passador et al., 1993, Pearson et al., 1994) whereas RhiI directs the synthesis of C4-HSL (Winson et al., 1995). The las and the rhl systems are thought to exist in a hierarchy where the las system exerts transcriptional control over RhlR (Williams et al., 1996, Pesci et al., 1997). The transcriptional activator LasR functions in conjunction with 3-oxo-C12-HSL to regulate the expression of the genes encoding for the virulence determinants elastase, LasA protease, alkaline protease and exotoxin A (Gambello & Iglewski, 1991, Toder et al., 1991; Gambello et al., 1993, Pearson et al., 1994) as well as lasL Elastase is able to cleave collagen, IgG and IgA antibodies, complement, and facilitates bacterial adhesion onto lung mucosa. In combination with alkaline protease it also causes inactivation of gamma Interferon (IF and Tumour Necrosis Factor (TND). LasI directs the synthesis of 3-oxo-C12-HSL which together with LasR, binds to the lasI promoter and creates a positive feedback system. The RhlR transcriptional activator, along with its cognate AML (C4-HSL), regulates the expression of rhIAB (rhamnolipid), lasB, aprA, RpoS, cyanide, pyocyanin and the lectins PA-I and PA-II (Ochsner et al., 1994, Brint & Ohman, 1995, Latifi et al., 1995, Pearson et al., 1995, Winson et al., 1995, Latifi et al., 1996, Winzer et al., 2000). These exist in a hierarchical manner where by the LasR/3-oxo-C12-HSL regulates rhlR (Latifi et al., 1996, Pesci et al., 1997) and consequently both systems are required for the regulation of all the above virulence determinants.
A number of different approaches are being actively pursued to develop therapeutics for the treatment or prevention of Ps. aeruginosa infection. Some are intended to be broad ranging while others are directed at specific types of Pseudomonas infection. Those that follow traditional routes include the development of vaccines such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,651, and a new antibiotic drug (SLM) that is hoped will be effective against gram-negative bacteria in general but is designed primarily to act against Ps. aeruginosa and is administered by aerosol inhalation. A further observation under investigation is that the antibiotic erythromycin administered at sub-optimal growth inhibitory concentrations simultaneously suppresses the production of Ps. aeruginosa haemagglutinins, baemolysin, proteases and homoserine lactones (HSLs), and may be applicable for the treatment of persistent Ps. aeruginosa infection. Cream formulations containing amphipathic peptides are also being examined as a possible means of preventing infection of burns or other serious skin wounds. U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,651 also teaches that antibodies against the Pcr V virulence protein of Ps. aeruginosa may afford protection against infection.
There is also some interest in the modulation of homoserine lactone levels as a means of controlling pathogenicity. Certain algae have been demonstrated to produce competitive inhibitors of acyl-homoserine lactones (AHL's) such as furanones (Manefield, 1999), as have some terrestrial plants. These compounds displace the AHL signal molecule from its receptor protein and can act as agonist or antagonist in AHL bioassays (Tepletski et al., 2000). Other methods employed to reduce HSL concentration include the development of auto-inducer inactivation enzymes (AiiA's) that catalyse the degradation of HSLs.
There are a number of potential problems and limitations associated with the therapies currently under development. It is as yet unproven as to whether vaccines will be efficacious treatments. Ps. aeruginosa produces an extensive mucoid capsule that effectively protects against opsonisation by host antibodies, as revealed by patients with persistent infections having high serum titres of anti-Pseudomonas antibodies. A limitation in the applicability of treatments such as vaccines and anti-PcrV antibodies, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,651, is that these approaches restrict themselves to Pseudomonas infection, and would not be efficacious against other bacteria. The use of auto-inducer mimics. are limited by the concentrations of most that are required to effectively compete against HSLs for the receptor binding site, and the possibility of side effects. It is well known that HSLs released by Pseudomonas and other bacteria have a number of direct effects on human physiology. These include inhibition of histamine release as described in WO 01/26650. WO 01/74801 describes that HSLs are also able to inhibit lymphocyte proliferation and down-regulate the secretion of TNF-α by monocytes and macrophages, so acting as a general immuno-suppressant. There is a danger therefore that therapies involving the use of competitive HSL mimics may result in down-regulation of the patient's immune system. This would be generally undesirable, and particularly so in immuno-compromised patients. The use of antibiotics can, at best, be viewed as a short-term strategy in view of the remarkable ability of this bacterium (and others) to develop resistance to antibiotics.
That the pathogenesis of Ps. aeruginosa is clearly multifactoral is underlined by the large number of virulence factors and the broad spectrum of diseases associated with this bacterium. Many of the extra-cellular virulence factors required for tissue invasion and dissemination are controlled by cell-to-cell signalling systems involving homoserine lactone-based signal molecules and specific transcriptional activator proteins. These regulatory systems allow Ps. aeruginosa to adapt to a virulent form in a coordinated cell density dependent manner, and to overcome host defence mechanisms. Interference with such cell signalling and the associated production of virulence factors is a promising therapeutic approach to reducing illness and death caused by Ps. aeruginosa. The importance of such approaches is highlighted by the growing number of bacterial pathogens found to utilise similar cell-to-cell signalling systems.
In order to study the molecular basis of host-pathogen interactions, it is desirable to have available a suitable model system (non human) in which the stimuli and mechanisms relating to pathogenicity in humans can be replicated. In the case of many diseases the pathogen concerned is intrinsically associated with one, or a few closely related species or groups, e.g. HIV. Other organisms can cause disease in a wide range of host, crossing the species, genus, and even kingdom barriers. Ps. aeruginosa is one such pathogen, being able to infect a variety of both plant, insect and animal species.
In recent years it has been demonstrated that Ps. aeruginosa strains that are able to cause disease in humans and mice are also able to kill the nematode worm Caernohabtidis elegans (Tan et al., 1999a, Tan et al., 1999b, Tan et al., 2000). More importantly, the pathogenicity of Ps. aeruginosa to C. elegans is regulated by the same cell density-dependant quorum sensing systems that control pathogenesis in humans. The recent completion of the sequencing of the genomes of both Ps. aeruginosa and C. elegans make this relationship ideal for the study of bacterial disease mechanisms. The fact that 36% of C. elegans proteins also have homologues in humans (Darby et al., 1999), and the ease with which C. elegans can be grown in the laboratory, have lead to its widespread use as a model for pathogenisis and host defences in humans (Kurz and Ewbank, 2000).
A variety of different mechanisms by which Ps. aeruginosa mediates killing of C. elegans have been identified. Tan et al., 1999a; 1999b, and Mahajan-Miklos et al., 1999, describe the use of a clinical isolate (strain PA14) that also infects mice and plants. By varying the growth conditions of the bacteria, subsequent application to C. elegans can result in either fast killing (within hours) or slow killing (within 3 to 4 days. The fast killing mechanism is dependant only on the Rhl quorum sensing system. Moreover, the use of cell-free medium in which Ps. aeruginosa have been appropriately grown, or heat killed extracts are equally effective as death is effected by diffusible pyocyanin toxin. In contrast the slow killing mechanism is reliant on both Las and Rhl systems and results in significant infection of the nematode gut. As death is probably a result of infiltration of the host by the bacteria, this assay provides the most useful nematode model for infection in animals. A third killing mechanism has been described by Darby et al., (1999). Here the use of Ps. aeruginosa strain PA01 (a known human pathogen) grown in brain-heart infusion medium results in rapid paralysis and death of C. elegans. As with the slow killing described earlier, paralysis is both Las and Rhl system-dependant.
There is a need to develop effective means of modulating the concentrations of HSLs and other bacterial cell signalling molecules involved in pathogenicity by methods that do not have adverse side effects, and are unlikely to be evaded by pathogenic bacteria in the foreseeable future.